Ember Island: Rollenwechsel
by DivineDil
Summary: Ich habe die Szene zwischen Aang und Katara auf der Ascheninsel mal umgedreht. Lest selbst, was passiert. Kataang, oneshot. EIP.


**Die Ember-Island-Szene hat mich noch nie klar denken lassen. Ich habe mir so viele, unzählige Dialoge ausgedacht, und dies ist ein weiterer davon. Er ist kurz und nicht der beste, aber trotzdem habe ich ihn geschrieben. Ich wollte das Ganze mal mehr an Katara hängenlassen und nicht nur an Aang. Deswegen trägt die Geschichte diesen Namen; ich habe ihre Beziehung einfach mal umgedreht. Viel Spaß!**

**I do not own "Avatar : The Last Airbender"**

* * *

"Aang, es tut mir leid, aber im Moment bin ich einfach nur ein bisschen verwirrt..." Katara schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Es tat ihr wirklich leid für ihn, denn in etwa konnte sie sich vorstellen, was er durchmachte, ihr selbst ging es auch nicht gut bei der Sache, und es bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Als die Schauspielerin, die sie präsentierte, auf der Bühne diese Dinge gesagt hatte... Da wusste sie nicht mehr, was los war. Seit dem Kuss wirbelte ein einziger Gedankensturm in ihrem Kopf herum, den man nicht kontrollieren konnte. Dazu kam die Geschichte mit ihrem Vater, den Gefangenen, dem Feuerlord und dem Krieg. Sie ließ ihre Lider für einen Moment geschlossen, in der Hoffnung, es würde etwas auslösen, irgendwas. Als nichts geschah und die Stille immer unerträglicher wurde, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und blickte auf einen traurig schauenden Luftbändiger.

"Ist schon okay, Katara", sagte er leise. "Ist okay."

"Aang...-"

"Wirklich, glaub mir. Ich hätte es nur gerne gewusst."

"Es tut mir so leid! Weißt du, ich wünsche mir selber eine Antwort, aber solange alles so kompliziert ist, kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen." Sie senkte ihren Blick, konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.

"Was ist denn so kompliziert, he?" Aang verzog seinen Mund.

"Alles! Die ganze Situation! Es ist keine gute Zeit für.... uns."

Sie sagte es, als würde sie all ihre Erklärungen in diesen Satz legen und betonte das letzte Wort ganz besonders.

"Also ist da etwas zwischen uns?" Der junge Avatar hatte einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht, der sich mit der Dunkelheit des Meeres mischte und wäre nicht alles so schwierig, hätte Katara gedacht, dass es wunderbar aussah.

"Aang, bitte, ich kann es dir nicht sagen! Ich habe selber keine Ahnung."

"Und warum hast du nie etwas gesagt wegen dem Kuss?"

"Weil... weil ich der ganzen Sache Zeit geben wollte. Außerdem hast du auch nie was gesagt." Als er nichts mehr darauf erwiderte, fuhr sie fort. "Ich glaube, es bringt nichts mehr, jetzt noch darüber zu reden."

"Ich würde dir aber gerne bei deiner Entscheidung helfen, Katara!"

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken, ich kann mich nicht unterhalten, ich muss es spüren, okay? Gib mir Zeit, Aang, ein wenig Freiraum, bitte". Es tat ihr weh, das zu sagen, denn es entsprach voll und ganz der Wahrheit. Sie wollte jetzt keine Nähe zu ihm, so gemein es auch war, denn es ging wirklich nicht.

Aang starrte still auf den Boden. "Und es gibt wirklich keine Möglichkeit? Keine Geste, kein Gesprä-" "Nein, Aang." Der Blickkontakt war vollständig abgebrochen und unangenehme Stimmung machte sich breit, die so gar nicht zu ihrer sonstigen Unbeschwertheit in der Gegenwart des anderen passte.

"Ich schätze, dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen, nicht wahr?"

Katara nickte nur.

Er verschwand, ohne, dass sie genau hinsah. Sie wusste auch so, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte.

Sie entschied, noch ein wenig draußen zu bleiben.

Die frische Luft kühlte ihren Kopf und brachte ihr pochendes Herz dazu, sich zu beruhigen. Die Frage war, wie sie mit der Sache klarkommen sollten. Beide.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihm keine schützende Hand auf die Schulter legen konnte, wenn er bald dem Kampf gegen den Feuerlord gegenüberstand, ihn nicht in den Arm nehmen konnte. Denn dieser Kuss hatte jeglichen Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen abgegrenzt, obwohl er sich bestimmt das Gegenteil gewünscht hatte.

Sie seufzte, hoffte, dass bald alles klarer sein würde. Sie selbst verhasste diesen Moment und wollte keine weiteren.

Entweder ja oder nein. Das wollte er hören.

Und sie auch.

Die Zuschauer nahmen grade Platz, und ihre Freunde saßen schon wartend auf den zweiten Akt des Theaterstückes. Aang saß die Reihe hinter Zuko, Toph und ihr, neben Sokka, der Suki ihm Arm hielt. Sie quetschte sich an Zukos Beinen vorbei, um auf den Platz zu kommen. Dabei entging ihr nicht Aangs suchender, verletzter Blick.

Sie ignorierte ihn.

Sonst konnte sie gar nicht mehr klar denken.

* * *

**Was denkt ihr davon? EIP lässt mich nicht los.**


End file.
